


Sun. 23 Oct (11:24 pm)

by greywardenblue



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book-based, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of text conversations between Raphael and Simon in 2011, four years after they first met. Pretty much ignores everything after City of Glass, so no major spoilers after then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun. 23 Oct (11:24 pm)

**Sun. 23 Oct (11:24 pm)**  
This not aging thing sucks. No pun intended.

(11:26)  
 _This is Raphael_.

(11:27)  
I know that.

(11:28)  
 _Why are you texting me? Isn’t this past your bedtime?_

(11:29)  
I am 20, what do you think my bedtime is?

(11:30)  
 _You tell me. I don’t know many 20 year olds._

(11.31)  
Most I know don’t look like they’re still 16.

(11:34)  
Do you want to play a game?

(11:36)  
 _You really don’t have anything better to do?_

(11:37)  
Simple questions and answers? I ask a question, you answer it, then you ask one.

(11:41)  
 _How old did you say you were?_

(11:42)  
Is that your first question?

(11:43)  
 _Puta madre._

(11:45)  
 _Ask away. I’m curious how many questions it will take you to piss me off._

(11:47)  
How old are you?

(11:49)  
 _15._

(11:49)  
Fine. How long have you been 15?

(11:51)  
 _I thought it was my turn to ask a question._

(11:53)  
Ask away.

(11:55)  
 _When did you first meet Valentine’s daughter?_

(11:56)  
Her name’s Clary. And we were six.

(11:57)  
Can I ride your flying bike?

(11:57)  
 _No._

(11.57)  
Why not?

(11:58)  
 _Because you would break a) your neck b) my bike._

(11:59)  
Aww, you care.

(12:00)  
 _Mostly about the bike._

(12:01)  
 _Lily said you’ve been talking to one of my vampires. What about?_

(12:02)  
Zachary? We’re friends. You know, I have those outside the Shadowhunters. Surprising, I know.

(12:03)  
I guess that was your question, so my turn. Ever had a girlfriend?

(12:04)  
 _Really, Daylighter? Really?_

(12:05)  
Fine. Why do you think you’ve never had a girlfriend?

(12:06)  
 _Try again._

(12:07)  
First girlfriend’s name?

(12:11)  
 _Heather._

(12:13)  
 _That’s enough for today. Go bother Zachary. I can hear him shouting at his videogames across the hotel._

—-

**Thurs. 27 Oct (8:15 pm)**  
What are you doing for Halloween?

(9:42)  
 _You’re assuming I’m doing anything out of the ordinary._

(9:44)  
Oh, because you’re a vampire, so every day is Halloween?

(9:45)  
 _No._

(9:47)  
 _It’s because the city will be full of mundanes in awful vampire costumes thinking they are “cool”._

(9:48)  
Did you just… put quote marks around cool?

(9:49)  
 _And?_

(9:50)  
That’s such an old person thing to do.

(9:51)  
Will you be shouting at kids to get off your lawn next?

(9:52)  
Wait, don’t answer. That IS something you’d do.

(10:31)  
I think you took this “don’t answer” thing too seriously.

(10:45)  
Raphael?

—-

**Thurs. 3 Nov (9:57 pm)**  
Sci-fi or fantasy?

(10:03)  
 _What?_

(10:05)  
The question game. You said it’s enough “for today”.

(10:06)  
 _Dios, what would finally make you leave me alone?_

(11:47)  
 _Fantasy._

—-

**Fri. 11 Nov (7:18 pm)**  
Your shirt has dried. Barely any signs of bloodstains.

(7:23)  
 _Gracias. Bring it tomorrow, I’ll have yours cleaned by then._

(7:35)  
So…

(7:39)  
What was that about?

(7:43)  
 _Nothing._

(7:46)  
The great Raphael Santiago doesn’t sit crying on a bench at 2am and get blood on his white shirt for nothing.

(7:48)  
 _Dios._

(7:56)  
 _Someone I know was taken to hospital. I thought he wouldn’t make it. Happy?_

(7:57)  
But he did?

(7:58)  
 _This time._

(7:59)  
Is he sick?

(7:59)  
 _Let’s never talk about this again._

(8:03)  
Okay.

—-

**Thurs. 17 Nov (6:27 pm)**  
What the hell was that?

(7:12)  
 _You need to be more specific._

(7:14)  
You jumping between me and the demon and then disappearing.

(7:16)  
 _I didn’t feel like talking to your friends._

(7:17)  
 _And I was jumping /at/ the demon. Barely even noticed you were there._

(7:18)  
Right.

(7:21)  
If you want to confess your undying love for me, there are easier ways than risking your life to save mine, you know.

(7:22)  
Like texting me first for a change.

(7:24)  
 _So, you’re in love with me?_

(7:25)  
That’s not what I said!

(7:26)  
 _You do keep texting me._

(7:28)  
You could try being less difficult sometimes.

(7:29)  
 _Where’s the fun in that?_

(7:31)  
And here I thought you never do anything for fun.

(7:32)  
 _You were wrong. Don’t tell Magnus._

—-

**Mon. 21 Nov (10:21 pm)**   
_What’s the name of Spock’s mother?_

(10:23)  
Amanda Grayson.

(10:24)  
Wait, what?

(10:26)  
 _Gracias._

(10:27)  
 _I told you I’m more into fantasy._

(10:28)  
Wow.

(10:30)  
Alright, which character is referred to as Strider in The Lord of the Rings?

(10:31)  
 _Aragorn._

(10:32)  
Okay, that was very easy. The father of which member of the Fellowship travelled with Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield?

(10:33)  
 _Gimli._

(10:34)  
Wow.

(10:36)   
I can’t believe you hid it from me that you like Tolkien!

(10:37)  
 _Not the only thing you don’t know about me, Lewis._

(10:38)  
That’s it, I’m coming to the Hotel and we’re holding a movie marathon.

(10:39)  
 _I’m busy._

(10:41)  
Another day?

(10:44)  
 _Maybe._

—-

**Sun. 27 Nov (10:24 pm)**   
_Just saw a grown man with a T-shirt that said “who needs a girlfriend when I can romance Morrigan an infinite times”. It reminded me of you._

(10:27)  
I can’t decide whether that’s an insult, or you just miss me so much that you keep seeing me in everything.

(10:28)  
 _Guess._

(10:29)  
You know who Morrigan is?

(10:31)  
 _I assumed she was from a videogame._

(10:32)  
It’s called Dragon Age. It’s fantasy! You might like it.

(10:33)  
The sequel came out this year.

(10:33)  
 _Let me guess. There are dragons?_

(10:35)  
Hah, yes. But not nearly enough.

(10:36)  
 _I’ll remember it._

(10:37)   
Good.

—–

**Sat. 3 Dec (01:13 am)**  
Was your mother very religious?

(01:15)  
 _You can’t sleep?_

(01:16)  
 _Catholic, yes._

(01:18)  
Did you ever tell her about vampires?

(01:21)  
 _She always knew about vampires._

(01:22)  
What did she say when you told her you were one?

(01:23)  
 _I never said I told her that._

(01:25)  
Then what happened?

(01:31)  
 _I told her I was something else. Something she could accept._

(01:32)  
 _Something she wouldn’t think was damned._

(01:33)  
 _I think she knew the truth, in the end._

(01:35)  
Was she homophobic?

(01:36)  
 _She was traditional._

(01:37)  
So, that’s a yes.

(01:38)  
 _It was rarely a topic at home. Why would it have been?_

(01:40)  
I was just wondering.

(01:41)  
 _What about your mother?_

(01:42)  
Uhm, no. She is cool with gay people and stuff.

(01:43)  
 _And vampires?_

(01:50)  
She’s coming around. I think.

(01:51)  
Rebecca helps. That’s my sister.

(01:53)  
She was very shocked, but it’s been a few years, so… she’s dealing with it.

(01:54)  
She’s trying to get Mom to accept it more.

(01:56)  
 _Siblings are easier._

(01:57)  
Did you have any?

(01:59)  
 _Brothers. Several._

(02:01)  
I’m sorry.

(02:03)  
 _For me having brothers?_

(02:05)  
For having to watch them die.

(02:06)  
 _One of them died when he was a teen. Drowned. Being immortal had nothing to do with it._

(02:07)  
 _Three are still alive._

(02:08)  
Really?

(02:09)  
Wait, how old are you?

(02:11)  
 _Likely younger than you think._

(02:12)  
 _Than most people think._

(02:13)  
Are they at least very old now?

(02:16)  
 _Not terribly. But they are elderly._

(02:18)  
When I found you crying on a bench…

(02:21)  
 _Yes._

(02:22)  
 _Go to sleep._

(02:24)  
I don’t want to. I’m an adult, I stay up however long I want.

(02:25)  
Plus, I’m a vampire, remember?

(02:27)  
 _How could I forget._

—-

**Tue. 6 Dec (01:17 am)  
** Do you know what transgender means?

(01:21)  
 _Yes._

(01:23)  
What do you think of them?

(01:31)  
 _They are… people?_

(01:32)  
That’s all?

(01:35)  
 _I am not sure what kind of answer you were expecting._

(01:37)  
Would you ever date someone who was transgender?

(01:39)  
 _Possibly._

(01:46)  
And… would you ever date a man at all?

(01:48)  
 _Are you asking me out?_

(01:55)  
 _Simon?_

(01:59)  
I’m here.

(02:00)  
 _So?_

(02:02)  
Would you say yes?

(02:03)  
 _Are you asking?_

(02:04)  
Are you always this obnoxious?

(02:05)  
 _Yes._

(02:06)  
Yes, I am asking.

(02:07)  
 _Then yes._

(02:08)  
You mean…

(02:09)  
 _Time and place?_

(02:12)  
You promised me a Lord of the Rings marathon a while ago.

(02:13)  
 _Oh, really? I /promised/?_

(02:14)  
Kind of.

(02:19)  
This Saturday?

(02:21)  
 _At the Hotel?_

(02:24)  
My place, maybe. At 9?

(02:29)  
 _See you there._

(02:31)  
You too :)


End file.
